Archduchy of Quel'Anaris
Founding of Ronae'Danil Ronae'Danil was founded no more than a few hundred years ago, approximately near four hundred and fifty five years before the start of the First War. Originally, it was a small Barony, but over time, it developed into a County under the rule of Lord Kaliston Embershield. The inhabitants back during his rule were not as diverse as they are today. No, mainly it was Dwarves, Quel'dorei, and Humans. However, there were also the Gnolls and Murloc infestations that are still there today, albeit, less in number than before. The population of these two nuisances have been kept in check thanks to the standing army of Ronae'Danil, which has grown in number to this day as well, going from a mere fifty footsoldiers and twenty Rangers to the numbers of near a thousand footmen and nearly two hundred Rangers. The First of Embers to come. During the rule of Kaliston Embershield, Ronae'Danil was, as stated above, little more then a small Barony, comprised of Ronae'Danil's keep, and the village of Shal'thalas below. Indeed, it was small, but it was also quite peaceful, kept out of the way of the Troll Wars, but also out of the way of the wars between the Human nations of the time. Back then of course, it could be said that Ronae'Danil was neutral as it is to this day, considering they allowed all races, if they chose, to live within the borders of the Embershield Barony. During this time, the exports of the Barony were little more than the fish caught within the lake, the timber of the land, and leather of the hunted animals. The standing Embershield army was much smaller back during the reign of Kaliston, mainly because there was no major enemy they had to defend against, as they were too far from the Amani to be affected, and the human nations offered no threat to them. The army, as the regulations set forth by Embershield himself, was stated to be: "No more than two hundred frontline footsoldiers, with the support of fifty Farstriders. Medical Staff must be kept to a minimum of thirty units. Glaive Throwers should be kept in check to the number of twenty at the maximum." Little is known why to this day why he had these regulations, but speculation is lead to believe that it was due to a low amount of resources to export, and therefore have little money to pay for a large standing army, and also due to the fact that again, there were no major enemies to defend against, or send aid to. From Barony to County Over time the Barony of Ronae'Danil grew, going from the Keep and small village below, to a full castle and a big enough town to support the present population. In addition, small hamlets began to pop up around the other forested areas of the County. It eventually was bumped up to a County, despite the newest Embershield family wishing to keep the area small and secluded. But, they figured that if everyone wanted a safe, and peaceful area to live in, they shouldn't try to keep it secluded from others. Within a few hundred years, precisely right before the First War, the next of the Embershields took over, ruling the County in accordance with his wife. Lothin Embershield, and Lyestra Dawnspear, whom had both been married on the eve of of the beginning of the First War. When it had begun, the County as a whole had no idea of the Orc menace, and had continued with normal life as always. But, once the human refugees started to pour in, they began to question where they came from, and were met with the horrifying news of Stormwind's razing. Almost immediately, Lothin began the mass recruitment and training of Ronae'Danil's standing army, knowing full well if the Orcs could raze Stormwind, they could do the same to Lordaeron, and eventually, Quel'thalas. The army was bumped up in number, the former regulations being replaced with this quote from Lothin: "In accordance to the might of this Orcish Horde, I want no more than a nine hundred footsoldiers, two hundred Farstriders, and atleast a hundred medical staff on standby." For the better part of the First War, nothing was done with Ronae'Danil, as Lothin had continued the mass training regime to accommodate the rest of the Alliance forces. However, it wouldn't be until the Second War that this force truly shined. The Second War When the Second War had begun, Lothin had sent for his army to gather, sending six hundred footsoldiers and a hundred Farstriders to support the Alliance forces, hoping they'd be a good addition. Unfortunately, they were wiped out during the siege of Lordaeron's capital city. Not much was left of the regiment sent to aid, aside from a few Farstriders. Losing a Home Of course, all good things must come to an end. This so happened to be the case of the Third War and Quel'thalas, and to that extent, Ronae'Danil. The army was raised once more months prior to the onset of Arthas' reign and warpath. But again, they were wiped out, slowly over time as the course of Arthas' undead army began to pour through, slowly destroying the beloved home. No corruption was left, unless you count the Undead that stayed there until recently. When the full brunt of the Scourge hit, Ronae'Danil went down like a sand castle before a great wave on the beach. Those who hid were spared from the atrocities of being raised to fight their own kin. Lothin and Lyestra Embershield were both killed, and Lyestra raised as a Banshee. D'torina, Elizabeth, and Selthalas all hid, and eventually managed to make their way back home and gather supplies to head to the newly rebuilt Stormwind. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was left for dead due to a weakening body from lack of magical intake. Interbellum Between the time of the Third War and the present, much had gone on within Ronae'Danil. The reconstruction, the removal of what Undead remained, and of course, the founding of Lothin's will. He had name his second daughter, Elizabeth Embershield, as the holder of Ronae'Danil, and furthermore, House Matriarch. She began the rebuilding and unification of House Embershield, finding her two sisters, as well as any other living members of the Embershield lineage. The Present state of Ronae'Danil Ronae'Danil exists today as a County within the borders of Quel'thalas and the Plaguelands, standing as a neutral hub for all races seeking peace, or wanting a place to finally call home. The population as of today is very diverse. There are Trolls, Orcs, Humans, the Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei, Half Elves, and even Forsaken, all of which have managed to make it by without the racist bickering. Every race has found their place within the standing army as well. Outlying Areas within Ronae'Danil Shal'thalas Shal'thalas exists as the town beneath Ronae'Danils keep. It is big, containing atleast forty three buildings, and a population of three thousand or more. It's situated right on the shore of Lake Lightdawn. Lake Lightdawn This lake contains a wide variety of fish, and it's where the County gets its main export. Fish include: Red Snapper, Rainbow Fin Albacore, Brilliant Smallfish, and other unmarked species. Eastcliff Garrison The Garrison itself is not situated on a cliff, but is named so for the Cliffs that can lead to imminent doom if their path is followed from the tower and outlying buildings of the small garrison. There are atleast one hundred soldiers there, a good mix of Farstriders, Footsoldiers and Medical Staff. There's also cannons at the top of the tower.Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations Category:House of Embershield Category:Order of the Golden Rose